The present invention relates to a retainer for preventing electromagnetic interference and capable of being absorbed mechanically, and especially to a retainer which can be installed on a circuit board for achieving a preferred shielding effect. The retainer can be absorbed by a robotic arm so that material-taking and assembly of the retainer is performed automatically.
As shown in FIG. 1, a prior art circuit board 10a can be fixed in the casing of an electronic device by a screw 11a. The circuit board 10a is formed with a fixing hole 12a. At the top of the circuit board 10a the outer rim of the fixing hole 12a is installed with a tin ring 13a. The screw 11a can pass through each fixing hole 12a and then the screw 11a is screwed into the casing so that the circuit board 10a is firmly secured to the casing by the screw 11a. By the contact of the screw 11 with the tin ring 13a, the circuit board 10a may be electrically grounded through the tin ring 13a, screw 11a, and the casing for achieving the object of preventing electromagnetic interference so as to achieve a preferred shielding effect. Moreover, by the tin ring 13a, as the screw 11a is locked, damage to the circuit board 10a will be prevented.
However, as the aforesaid prior art screw 11a is rotated for fixing, it will contact with and rub the tin ring 13a so as to destroy the tin ring and thus cause the tin ring to drop off. Therefore, the circuit board 10a can not be substantially electrically grounded through the tin ring 13a, screw 11a and casing. Therefore, the shielding effect is bad.
Accordingly, there is an eager demand for a novel electronic retainer for preventing electromagnetic interference and capable of being absorbed mechanically which can improve the defects of the prior art.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a retainer for preventing electromagnetic interference and capable of being absorbed mechanically, which can be installed on the circuit board. As the screw is rotated for fixing, it will not contact with and rub the tin ring on the circuit board. Therefore, the tin ring will not be destroyed or drop out. Thus, a perfect shielding effect is achieved.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an electronic retainer for preventing electromagnetic interference and capable of being absorbed mechanically. Therefore, the retainer can be absorbed by a robotic arm so that material-taking and assembly of the retainer is performed automatically. Thus, the manufacturing process is rapid and mass production can be achieved.
In order to achieve the aforesaid object, the present invention provides an electronic retainer for preventing electromagnetic interference and capable of being absorbed mechanically. The retainer has a through hole therein, and a temperature tolerant rubber piece is matched in the through hole.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when reading in conjunction with the appended drawing.